


生命中不可承受之輕

by GraySun



Series: Bucky/Steve [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看完蟻人彩蛋2後，一發不可收拾的腦洞。<br/>短小一發，是說作者是冬盾不可逆，希望不要有人掐我CP。<br/>其實也可以看成單向暗戀......我真的很喜歡直掰彎OTZ。</p><p>BTW，在我眼中冬盾的動物形象大概是：Bucky是狼，Steve是雄鹿－－從小鹿斑比長成雄壯威武的雄鹿O///O！<br/>-<br/>Disclamer: Those characters don't belong to me. That only one thing belongs to me is my headcanon.<br/>棄權聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC，屬於我的只有我的腦洞，並且我不會從中獲取金錢利益。</p>
            </blockquote>





	生命中不可承受之輕

 

士兵無法聽見任何聲音，血管中紅色的體液沸騰，腦袋一片渾沌，他鼻尖嗅到一直在記憶裡反覆煎熬的味道，那股味道並沒有真正讓他此刻的痛苦得以舒緩，卻奇異的讓他覺得輕鬆了許多，從胸口散發出的暖意，陌生得讓人無法不去眷戀。

他的理智冷漠地在腦海中判斷自己此刻的狀態──他想自己從裡到外都腐爛了，一如他從未思考過的靈魂。

士兵咬緊牙根幾乎要崩壞口中血肉，才能控制住自己伸出僅存的一隻手，去抓住近在咫尺的溫度的衝動，他渴望那個味道、那個聲音、那個溫度──他終於知道自己在長時間流浪逃亡所尋的是什麼──儘管如此他卻不敢移動半分，他害怕自己摧毀那份溫暖，他從未擁有過的。

 

_Bucky……_

 

肌膚和肌膚相觸的瞬間，他們都感覺到一陣顫慄，像每一次那群人對他腦袋做得那樣，卻又差之千里。

他感覺著一雙不比自己小的手掌，應該是飽含力量的雙手此刻卻婉如蟬翼般輕柔的擦過他的肌膚，士兵幾乎要落淚。

那宛如萬根針穿插在他腦海中的折磨，他都不曾發出哀號，不曾流過眼淚，但是這樣一個擁抱和在耳邊縈繞著，與每一次午夜夢迴的夢境徘徊的嗓音一樣的呼喚，卻讓他幾乎以為自己壞死的淚腺狂烈的湧出水分。

 

_Bucky……_

 

又是一聲，飽含擔憂、嘆息和難以言喻悲痛的嗓音。

嘿、別哭。他想如此回應那個嗓音，儘管他連自己到底還是不是Bucky都說不清楚，他的靈魂破碎至此，難以拼湊回緊緊擁抱住他的男人所呼喚的那個人，他一邊控制著自己用力撕碎身邊一切的慾望，一邊嘗試著抬手去撫摸那頭金髮──他自己都不清楚為什麼會是金髮，但他腦海中清楚浮現某個人抱著她痛哭，而他在對方哭得悲慟無法察覺之時落在那人金燦髮頂的輕吻－－儘管那個某人身形明顯比自己小很多，無法拖起自己的身軀，他依然覺得畫面中的那個人和此刻抱著自己的是同一個人。

那是連他自己都無法說明的果決判斷。

可在碰觸上那層髮絲之前，他就先墜入了無人可達的黑暗。

 

***

 

「Cap!」

「Out!」Steve壓低嗓音，但語氣卻重上幾分。

幾乎壓得Sam喘不過氣，他還想說些什麼，卻發現眼前總是堅如磐石的男人並沒有給自己任何一點注意力。為此，Sam閉上眼難以克制的嘆了口氣。

而那輕如鴻毛的氣音卻逃不出Steve敏銳的耳朵，他的理智微微回籠。

「我們沒有其他選擇，唯一能制服Bucky的只有我。」

「那是在他的手臂廢了之前！」

聞言，Steve幾乎要笑了。

「他就算廢了兩隻手，你也不見得能制伏他。」

Sam氣惱的握緊拳，他知道Steve說得並不假，眼前這個宛如負傷野狼般喘息著的男人，並不是單單靠著一條合金手臂就成為那個暗殺傳奇的，他頂尖的格鬥技巧和堪稱絕技的狙擊能力也絕對是不容小覷的。

「他不會傷害我的。」

Steve說，眼神卻又轉回了那個喘息著的男人身上。

 

_你從未真正傷害過我……_

 

***

 

室內只剩下兩道呼吸聲，方才氣勢十足地把Sam趕出房間，但說實話Steve並沒有一個真正制伏Bucky的計畫。

他的確可以靠武力把人打昏，但問題在於他無法確認Bucky此刻身體的負荷狀態，如果他失手了……Steve幾乎無法想下去了，他並非堅不可摧，他也有無法再次失去的事物，而眼前這個露出絕望眼神的男人，便在他心中佔了舉足輕重的位置。

恍惚之間，他都沒有注意到自己朝前跨了半步。

僅僅只是半步，那個單手緊攢著手中鋼鐵的男人卻猛然後傾，劇烈的動作讓他口中溢出痛苦至極的喘息聲，清楚的彰顯他現下正飽受折磨。

Steve心中猛地一動，這種下意識後退的動作並非經歷了改造後的Bucky應有的，冬日士兵只會攻擊，就算自己死無葬身之地也不會後退──可是眼前狼狽不堪的男人後退了，在他毫無意識的往前挪動半步之時。

他嘗試著再跨出一步。

黑髮的男人宛如受到主人痛斥的獸類，既擺出凶狠的表情姿態，又掩蓋不了滿臉的驚慌失措。

Steve深刻的知道Bucky已經痛得沒有辦法武裝自己了，他此刻所有的反應都是反射動作，他注意到Bucky僅存的那隻手崩流出鮮血──他在克制自己攻擊──Steve長期面對戰鬥的腦袋迅速判斷，而這樣的認知讓他一顆心幾乎要跳出胸口。

 

_不想傷害我，那是不是因為你想起了什麼？_

 

這個問題迫切得幾乎要衝出喉嚨，可是真正迴盪在狹小房間的卻是簡短的幾個音節。

Steve不再試探，三步併作兩步的跨上前，閃過那衰弱的根本稱不上是攻擊的拳頭，在Bucky力竭摔在地面前摟住那個幾乎感覺不到溫度的軀體。

他又喊了一聲對方的名字，感覺到一抹低溫劃過他的肩膀，然後下一秒懷中還緊繃的身軀就宛如緊繃的弦崩斷那般癱軟。

Steve差點發出失態的尖叫，他顫抖著手探到Bucky鼻下，那微弱的氣息讓他高高吊起的一顆心，又輕輕放下。而當他眼光挪到那張憔悴、蒼白佈滿鬍渣、污漬和幾行淚痕的臉龐時，又感覺自己左胸口被緊緊揪住幾乎喘不過氣。

他感覺臉上有什麼輕緩地爬過，癢得他抬手去抹，指尖沾著幾抹晶瑩，而Steve並沒有傻得以為那只是汗水。

他的確想好好大哭一場，但他也知道這只是一個開始，此時此刻，不管是誰都沒有辦法得到任何喘息的寬容。

有些願望，在事態嚴峻之時，只能化為一聲嘆息埋葬在回憶之中。

 

**但只要都還活著，一切皆有可能。**

 


End file.
